


Happy Together

by CelestialTitania



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Juleka Couffaine Ships It, Some pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTitania/pseuds/CelestialTitania
Summary: It's a wonderful day and Luka is at band practice with the rest of Kitty Section when he finds out Marinette is coming to visit.Written for the ML Writer's Guild September 2020 Event. The prompt was #4 "The sky looks so blue today."
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild September Event 2020





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for beta-reading MalcolmReynolds!

Luka strummed idly on his guitar, while sitting on their little stage, watching Rose and Ivan argue about song lyrics. Rose wanted more unicorns while Ivan was trying to get her to write something more romantic. Presumably, for Mylene.

Luka didn't really care what they played, so he was fine with either option. The thing that was most important to him was to play new melodies on his guitar. He sighed and closed his eyes, as a small breeze washed over him.

"Do you think they'll stop anytime soon?" He tilted his head upwards, blinking as the sun shone straight into his eyes. Juleka peered over him, behind her fringe.

"I hope so," he shrugged, turning back to his guitar as she took a seat next to him. He could sense Juleka sneaking glances at him as he played with the chords. He gave a half smile, and let a peppy riff play. "That's you right now. Just say whatever it is you want to say."

Juleka shook her head at him. "Oh fine. Take the fun out of it. I just wanted to let you know Marinette's coming by to watch rehearsal today. Well that, and to take measurements for new outfits." Luka blinked in surprise, feeling his heart skip a beat as he fought to keep his face appear cool. He couldn't let a dopey grin onto his face, he wouldn't.

"Well, there won't be any rehearsal to watch, if those two don't decide what we're playing," Luka said as he shook his head, to keep Marinette from taking over his brain. Juleka seemed to be watching him, waiting for something. "Marinette is coming," She stressed again.

"Yeah, I heard you," Luka said, a little bewildered at her behaviour. "That's why I said we need to figure out what to play," he repeated himself. Juleka frowned and walked away, muttering something about older brothers being so unsatisfying. Not sure what Juleka had been expecting, Luka shrugged and went back to playing his guitar.

It was such a nice day. The sun was out, blue skies with not a cloud in sight. He took another look at Rose and Ivan still arguing the day away. They shouldn't be wasting time by fighting when they could be playing instead.

Luka took a moment to think about Marinette. She was amazing. The most clever, kind, talented and the sweetest person he knew. She was the song he could listen to, over and over again without ever tiring of it. Of her.

He cherished every moment he spent with her, her brightness shining in his mind's eye. And those rare moments when she looked at him, really looked at him? It was as if he could do anything in the world, so long as she were by his side.

Luka was still lost in his daydream, when he heard the sound of feet along the side of the boat. He looked up to see Marinette, bent over and panting. He had to blink a few times to make sure he hadn't dreamt her up. Then he pinched himself, just to be extra sure.

Once Marinette had caught her breath, and actually entered the Liberty, she looked around for a few moments before turning towards him with a bright smile that almost made his heart stop.

"Hey Luka," she greeted him cheerfully. He raised in hand in return, smiling back at her. "Hi Marinette."

"I hope I'm not late," she continued. "Are you guys done practice already?"

"Haven't even started," Juleka rolled her eyes, making Luka jump. He hadn't realized that she'd joined them. She smiled at Marinette. "How's your day been?"

Marinette blinked. "That sucks. I've been pretty busy, which is why I thought I was late. What's the problem? I mean, why the delay?"

"Rose and Ivan are having creative differences," Juleka shrugged. Marinette sighed. "Want me to talk to them?"

"Nah," Juleka waved her off. "Best they get it out of their systems now." They turned to look over at them. Their arguing had definitely died down, and they seemed to be working something out.

"I've never seen Rose like that before," Marinette marveled. Then she thought about it. "Never seen her like that before without her being akumatized." Juleka and Luka laughed a little at that.

"Don't get in between Rose and her unicorns," Juleka winked before heading over to Ivan and her girlfriend to see their progress.

"It's too bad you had a busy day," Luka commented, once his sister was out of earshot. Marinette turned to him, brows furrowed and a frown on her lips.

"You said you had been really busy today?" He clarified, hesitantly. The confusion in her eyes disappeared as she let out a nervous laugh. "Right. Yeah, I had to help my parents in the bakery and then homework." She waved her hands in the air as she rambled. "You know what it's like."

"Yeah, of course," he smiled at her as they both fell silent. Luka mentally searched for something to say, desperately wishing he could grab his guitar without it seeming weird.

"The weather is rather pleasant today, no?" Marinette spoke up suddenly. He turned to look at her, her face turning pink as she tried to hold her smile in place. He got lost in her eyes for a moment, the clear bluebell orbs reflecting the sincerity of her soul.

"Yeah!" He agreed emphatically, shaking himself a little. Anything to keep the conversation going. "The sky looks so blue today." As soon as he said it, Luka wanted to smack himself. The sky looks blue today? When was it not blue? He was such an idiot.

To his surprise, Marinette giggled. To him, it was the sound of the most beautiful harmony.

"It's really nice isn't it? The perfect kind of day, where you would love to listen to your favourite band perform!" She shouted the last part a little, to a space just over his shoulder. Luka turned to see Rose, Ivan and Juleka headed towards them.

"Hi Marinette. Sorry for taking so long," Rose smiled sweetly. Ivan nodded at Marinette in greeting before giving her a broad smile. "Nice to know we're your favourite," he joked. Marinette just shook her head at them fondly.

"So?" Luka questioned. "What did you guys decide?"

"We're doing a romantic song involving unicorns," Juleka announced the verdict solemnly. Luka slowly raised an eyebrow and his sister shrugged back. Well then, he did say he was fine with either. At least they were finally going to get to play.

"Can't wait to hear it!" Marinette beamed. "Since you guys haven't started, why don't I take my measurements first? That way you won't have to stop rehearsing, once you start. Less of a hassle."

They all agreed that that was the best plan. Marinette worked quickly and efficiently. When it was Luka's turn, he stood in front of her with a tiny smirk. "Any chance we get to see some of those amazing designs before they're ready?"

Marinette blushed at his praise. "O-of c-c-course!" She stammered, pitch getting a little higher. "Designs I'd show to love you!" She winced and shook her head. "I meant, I'd love to show you the designs."

He smiled back at her gently, as she turned towards him with the measuring tape. Obediently, he moved his limbs as she instructed, trying to keep his cool as she stepped closer to him. It was both a relief and a disappointment when she was done.

Marinette pulled the designs out of her bag as Luka gathered everyone around. "These are just the initial designs. I'm still working on them," Marinette said nervously, as they all took a good look. They were black coloured outfits of what they usually wore, with cat-unicorns adorning the front, in their respective colours.

"I like them. They're cool," Ivan told them, a small smile on his face.

"They're so cute!" Rose squealed in agreement. Juleka shot Marinette a shy smile, conveying her approval. Marinette turned to Luka, seeking out his reaction.

"Marinette," he began, a little in awe at how amazing the designs were, even though he should be used to Marinette wowing him with her brilliance by now. He shook his head, trying to find the right word. "They're...extraordinary." That was the only word he could think of to describe them. The designs were like a uniform that bound them together but still had their individuality in mind, no one else could have come up with such a concept.

Marinette laughed, relief clear in her voice. "I'm so glad you like them!"

"I didn't think you could beat the last outfit, but somehow you've done it," Rose elaborated, her eyes shining with excitement. "Ahh, I can't wait to actually wear them!" She was so excited, she did a pirouette on the spot.

"Of course, she did it. Marinette's incredible," Luka said matter-of-factly, making Marinette turn a bright red.

"He's right. You should put these up on your website when you finish," Juleka suggested.

"Really? Not a bad idea," Marinette agreed. "Your fans will love it!" She joked, making them all feel proud and shy at the same time. Marinette glanced at her designs again and then at Juleka. "Maybe with you as the model?" She was looking at Juleka, trying to maintain eye contact.

Juleka's eyes widened. "Y-you really mean that?" Marinette nodded eagerly.

"You're so pretty and you did an amazing job last time!" Luka felt his heart swell, as he watched Marinette compliment his sister. He fondly thought about how he couldn't even imagine not loving Marinette, or ever falling for anyone else. He stopped and felt his eyes widen at what he had just inadvertently admitted to himself. He'd had an inkling but this...

"Yeah, next time we'll make sure to have lots of time too," Rose giggled as she hugged Juleka. Juleka smiled brightly. "I'd love to, Marinette!"

"Let's play then?" Ivan suggested. Considering they only had a couple hours left to practice, they all agreed and set to get ready.

Luka felt his inner conflict and urged it to calm down as he walked towards Marinette. He put a hand on her shoulder, startling her a little. His hand fell down, as she turned towards him.

He took a moment to stare at her, while she looked back at him, a little confused. "Luka?" He smiled and took a step closer to her.

"I finally have your melody all figured out. I hope to learn your lyrics one day as well," he whispered to her softly, as close to an admission as he could get, the feelings wanting to burst out of him. Marinette stared up at him, eyes wide, cheeks flush and breath halted. He smiled as he walked away, feeling her gaze on him all the way.

He stood on stage, his guitar in hand and looked straight at Marinette. Her eyes were set only on him. He nodded at her and began to play, hoping his song would reach her heart. After all, she was the only one for him. Luka could only hope that he was the only one for her too. At least someday. For her, he could wait forever.


End file.
